


Little Sister Academy: Christmas morning

by Lewdist



Series: Little Sister Academy [5]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in a bit of a fun "what-if?" continuity where Elizabeth and Eleanor raise saved Little Sisters in an abandoned lighthouse. Generally these stories are lighthearted and self-contained stories with no "correct" reading order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister Academy: Christmas morning

Elizabeth and Eleanor were stirred awake by the pattering of little feet and raised voices as the little girls stampeded down the stairs. Ahead of the pack was Claire, her eyes alight with excitement as she witnessed the full splendor of Santa's visit.

"Look at all the presents!"

"Shh! You'll wake Miss. Lizabeth and Eleanor."

"Good morning girls." Elizabeth said as she emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Lizabeth! Morning Eleanor!"

"Morning Elizabeth. Morning girls." Eleanor said, leaning against the open doorframe of her room.

"This one is for me. May I open it?" Cindy asked, holding up a present.

"Cindy, hold your horses. We all set out our stockings, remember?"

"I do!" Marie said, raising her hand in the air enthusiastically.

"Well, take a look. They seem pretty full to me."

The girls rummaged through their stockings and squealed with delight as they produced the contents. Candy-canes, lollies, and little trinkets awaited each of them. While most of the girls admired, traded, and nibbled on their stocking stuffers Marie, always the impatient one, insisted that Claire begin to distribute the presents. Elizabeth and Eleanor watched in amusement as Claire would call out a name as Marie lifted the gift above her head as if to present it as a trophy.

One by one the gifts were handed out to the girls. Elizabeth and Eleanor were both impressed with how orderly the whole process was. Not a single girl opened her gift until the last gift was handed out. But soon that order gave way to pure chaos as the girls opened their presents and marveled at the gifts inside. Marie extolled the virtues of her 120 colors of crayons to Adelaide, who nodded absent-mindedly as she transformed and combined her Hero-Robo  
figures. Claire lovingly held her new Candy Princess doll, and Sally tried her best to serenade the other girls with her wooden flute. Elizabeth made a mental note to tell Sally the proper times when she could, or could not, practice her playing.

"See? I told you he'd read our letters."

"I never said he wouldn't, Cindy!"

Elizabeth nudged Eleanor, who was watching the exchange with amusement. "So, here's your gift Eleanor." She said, holding up a small red box with silver bow.

"It's a camera!" Eleanor cried out in excitement.

"You've talked about it often enough, you didn't think I'd take the hint?"

Eleanor turned the camera to Elizabeth. "Oh Elizabeth, this is marvelous! Hold still."

"Eleanor, stop!." Elizabeth could barely suppress her smile as she held up her hand to block the camera lens.

"Gotcha!" Eleanor said with a grin, turning the camera so Elizabeth could see.

"Oh, Eleanor no. You can't keep that one."

"I most certainly can. But here, I'll make it up to you." Eleanor produced a small box from her pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. "Your gift."

"You didn't..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off as she examined the small box.

"Of course I did." Eleanor said, grinning crookedly as she produced the contents.

Elizabeth held a hand to her mouth. "I thought I lost this weeks ago."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner. I hope you aren't upset."

Elizabeth held the brooch to her neck, fully restored and complete with a new choker. "No, it's not that. It's just...thank you."

Elizabeth hugged Eleanor tightly. "Merry Christmas Eleanor."

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

"What about me?"

Elizabeth and Eleanor suddenly found themselves bowled over from the impact of a third participant joining their hug. Laughing, the two of them held Claire tightly as she tried to wrap her arms around them both. Soon more girls joined them in a ball of laughing figures that threatened to tumble over once again with each new addition.

Elizabeth laughed as the group separated themselves. "Okay, okay! Merry Christmas, everyone."


End file.
